Sango's Christmas
by starfirej23
Summary: Sango wakes up on christmas morning to find that kagome has found an interesing present to give her.


**Hey everybody! **

**This is my first fanfic on this site so i decided a nice oneshot would be a good introduction. I would like to say first of all that this story was inspired by a picture that I found on the internet and I have no idea who the artist is or if they drew the picture to go with a story they wrote, but I hope that they will not be offended if they happen to come across this story somehow. Who ever they are I credit them fully for their idea. In case anyone is wondering which picture, it has Miroku in a stocking, kohaku looking very confused, and a blushing sango on the phone in front of her christmas tree. (I have it as my desktop background by the way) :) Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you already know but I don't own anything... :(**

Sango yawned cutely as she dragged herself out from under the covers and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She gazed around her room sleepily for a moment then grinned happily. It was finaly Christmas! She leapt up and strode to her closet and opened the door. Hmmm... What to wear? She smiled and tugged her favorite sexy black sweatpants of their hanger. Swinging them over her arm she surveyed her asortment of tops with narrowed eyes. She spotted a clingy but not to clingy red and white one with three quarter sleeves and brightened. Perfect!

"Sis?" Kohaku called through her door with a knock.

"I'm up!" Sango told him as she hastily tugged the pants on then followed suit with the shirt. She raced to the door and out of her room, giving him a playful punch on the arm as she danced past.

"OW!" He scowled after her. "What was that for?!"

"Fun!" Sango called back to him as she ran towards the living room.

The phone rang and she changed directions mid-sprint, heading towards the kitchen. She skidded to a halt and yanked the phone off the wall. "Hello?" She gasped into the receiver, panting for breath.

The familiar voice of her friend filled her ears. "Hey Sango." Kagome grinned mischeviously on the other end of the line. "Found your present yet?" She queried as she struggled not to laugh.

"Hmm?" Sango was still trying to regain her breath. "Oh, no. We haven't been into the living room yet. I just came out of my room when the phone rang.

"Maybe you better go check." Kagome suggested cheekily. "I'm sure you'll like it."

Sango immediatly felt nervous. "Will I?" She asked suspiciously?

"Umm. Sis?" Kohaku called timidly from the direction of the living room. "You better come see this."

Sango glanced at the phone in her hand then cautiously made her way to the living room. When she saw what Kagome had left for her she nearly passed out. Instead, she emitted a strange gargling sound and collapsed to the floor, face buried in hands. Oh my god.

"Why hello there." Said the gorgeous, grinning god who was hanging in a human sized stocking in front of the fire. "You must be Sango. I must say Kagome understated your great beauty. I will have a wonderful time getting to know you better."

Sango peaked at him beneath her fingers and growled as she brought the phone back up to her ear. "You are so dead, Kagome."

"Why?" Kagome asked innocently. "He was at the top of your wish list."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS AT THE TOP OF MY WISH LIST?!" Sango half shrieked, half squawked into the phone.

"You don't remember? I think it said Sex God with a great sense of humor." Kagome was greatly enjoying herself.

"Um- Sis?" Kohaku. "Why is there a guy in your stocking? A blush flooded across his cheeks. "And why isn't he wearing any cloths?"

Sango paused a moment to look at her brother, then at the stranger in her living room.

He grinned even wider when his eyes met hers. "Miroku." He offered his name, wiggling his eyebrow at her suggestively.

She scowled immediatly then turned her attention back to the phone. "You had better hide." She growled.

_Click._

**Well that was great fun. Review and tell me what you think...Or else. **

**sept 9/08- i'm sorry everybody but i've decided that for now sango's christmas will remain a one shot. thank you to the people who gave me a few idea's. i might come back to it in a few month's or so but i'm gonna work on my next fanfiction which is asu/caga for now. thank you everybody.**

**Uh hey again. T_T I just thought I'd let everybody know that I found the artist of the pic, so here's the link to her website. **


End file.
